The Distinction of Ginger
by QuietWorld
Summary: Molly is pregnant again! With a new weasley girl, Mildred, or Millie Weasley. But when this new weasley finally arrives there is something different about her, something EVERYONE will notice. Rated K...just incase tehe this story has been refurbished! so
1. That Worrying Weasley Woman

A/N: okay, now I know I did that without reason, but I had to delete this story…I'm still going to work on it, it just wasn't working for me at all…everything was happening to fast, and I had no idea where I was going w/ the story… so , now I hopefully will get it right. And seeing that its winter holidays, I'll probably update more… 

Chapter 1:

It was one o'clock in the morning. The summer heat was pouring in the burrow and there was no escape from it. Molly Weasley turned in her sleep. The owl was coming today, she didn't know when, and she didn't know if she would be the first one to read it. _No! _She said to herself. _I don't care if I stay up all night! I will get that owl before anyone else will. _She had too; it was going to seal her fate. Well, sort of.

One thirty. The owl had not come yet. Molly was still awake, she couldn't lie in bed much longer, so she had made herself a pot of tea and sat by the window. _I told them to send it through the west window._ She worried over. _What if the owl knocks on one of the children's windows? What will I do?_ She panicked. She calmed down after a sip of her tea. _No,_ she remembered, _none of my children would wake up if a banshee was sitting outside their window, nonetheless, an owl_. This thought calmed her down, but where was that owl? And what did it say on it?

Two o'clock. Molly couldn't take it any longer. She watched Arthur sleep peacefully and without worry. _How could Arthur sleep? **He** **knows** the owls coming tonight! _She could only wonder how her husband could take the suspense, good God she could never sleep through a time like this! _Maybe he is taking this the right way… maybe I'm just analyzing the situation._ She stared into space and slowly, but surely, Molly began to drift to sleep.

Then Molly found herself and Arthur riding a giant owl. The owl had a large slip of parchment tied onto his leg, it was huge! Molly climbed down the owl's body and tried to reach the parchment, she had to see what was written on it! She struggled to reach for it, but every time she touched it, it just became larger, she was making it larger then it was! And finally she gave up on trying herself, and called Arthur to help her. But Arthur was just dilly daddling and ignored her while he hummed a tune to himself and smiled at her. _Arthur I need your help! _She was about to yell out, but all that came out of her mouth was the sound of a screech owl and the sound of pecking on glass. _What? What's wrong with me? _She said to herself, but all that came out was a screech.

Two-fifty one. Molly woke up to her odd dream to find a large, brown owl pecking on her bedroom window.

"Oh!" She said out loud, waking up her husband.

"Mmmph, where's the cannon?" Arthur said rather stupidly.

"What in Merlin's beard is a cannon?" Molly replied to her sleepy husband. "Oh never mind Arthur, the _owl is here!_ Wake up so we can see what it says!"

"The…the owl…it's here…you mean…_that_ owl?" Arthur replied, waking up rather abruptly.

"_Of course_ that owl, what other owl do you think is coming to our house at three o'clock in the morning from St. Mungos!" Snapped an irritated Molly.

"Well actually dear, it's two-fifty three…" Mumbled Arthur as his ears slowly turned red from humiliation.

Molly ignored that comment and anxiously took the piece of parchment from the grip of the owl. She read it out loud to Arthur. It read:

_Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley._

_We are giving to you the results of your visit yesterday, at July 14th at 4:00 pm. Your results are positive. We congratulate you and your family, for the new addition to your family! Please send a post back to St. Mungos as soon as you get this owl. Mrs Arthur Weasley will need to arrive at St. Mungos on the last day of the month for the first check-up._

_  
Again we congratulate you,_

_Myrla Dons _

_Head Healer at the Birth Department_

"Oh…oh my…" And with that Mrs Arthur Weasley collapsed gently onto a chair.

"What are we going to tell the family?" She asked faintly.

"We tell them, we've brought them another Weasley of course!" Arthur said as he beamed at his wife.

She looked at her husband with deep concern. "…of course…" She answered unreassuringly, and with that she fell into deep slumber.

"_Molly!_ How can you be tired at a time like this!"

"_Shut **up** Arthur."_

…and with **that** she fell into deep slumber

A/N: okay, so I don't know if you like it or not, but I just wanted to take this a little less faster, and, you know, slow and steady wins the race…or writes the fanfic here I guess… don't worry my previous readers (if I still have any left!) the same basic plotline will occur, everything will be there, except just done a _wee_ bit differently …that's all!


	2. Breakfast Supreezes

A/N: the holidays went by faster than I thought it would, so I am dreadfully sorry, I really, truly am. Also my finals just finished, I know pathetic excuse, but it's the best I got.

Chapter 2:

Nine o'clock. Ronald Weasley woke up from the scrumptious smell that arose from the kitchen. Yep, food, the only thing that could wake up Ron Weasley. And not just any kind of food,

His mother's food.

The tall, red haired boy gingerly rose from his bed, and let his nose lead him to his destination.

"Wow." He let out, as he saw the giant breakfast laid out in front of him on the kitchen table. He grabbed a piece of toast from the middle and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Wha zoll jiss fo' mumm?"

"Ronald! What have I told you about speaking with your mouth full?"

"Sorry mum."

"I could've sworn that I raised this family better!"

"I said sorry." He mumbled

"I guess I was wrong! I don't know what's wrong with you people, none of you can act civilized!"

"Jeez mum! What's wrong with you today?"

"What's…what's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

By now the whole Weasley clan was awake. Arthur stepped in.

"Molly dear, please."

"Yes…olright…I'm sorry Ron…I don't know why I just acted like that."

"It's olright mum." Ron grabbed his fourth piece of toast, and his second egg, draining it all with his third glass of milk.

"Hey mum, what is with all this, you don't usually make big breakfasts until the first day of school or when Harry is here…God Ron, slow down, the food's not going anywhere!" Ginny scolded.

Ron gave his sister a funny look, "shu' up Ginny, it doesn't _need _to be the first day of school for mum to make breakfast."

"Well, actually I _did_ have a reason for all this." Molly interrupted.

The family stopped eating, even Ron, and looked at their mother with curiosity just leaking from their ears.

Fred broke the silence "Well…what is it?"

"I'm…well…we're…your…father and I are…"

"Oh lordy, what is it already!"

"I'mhavingababy!"

Everything was dead silent. Ron dropped his sixth…no…seventh piece of toast.

"Oh lord mum, couldn't you have waited till after breakfast!"

And Molly couldn't help but break into a smile. _No, nothing's changed, what was I scared of?_


	3. Fights and Embarrassments For Ron

A/N: I know, I take too long, I'm sorry!

Chapter 3:

"A baby? You're having another baby? Is that even possible at this point?"

Fred broke the awkward silence with this question. It was pretty much what was on all the Weasley kids' minds…but no one wanted to say anything after their mums quarrel with Ron earlier. Who knew what kind of mood she'd be in now.

"Ex_cuse_ _me!_" Molly exclaimed indignantly. "I am **not** old and decrepit yet! I can have another child, thank you very much."

"But there will be quite a gap between Bill and this baby…don't you think?"

"_So!_ What does that have to do with anything?" Molly was getting tired and impatient…not to mention her dignity was ebbing away slowly during the conversation with her kids. _Well, _she thought to herself, _I **knew** something like this was going to happen, I can't blame them._

"You know what, this baby isn't coming for a while, so why don't we just leave it for now, okay?" Mrs. Weasley decided to calmly end the discussion, _it can wait._ She thought.

"Yea but how're we…" Ron started off. He stopped mid sentence. Every one knew what he was going to ask. _How're we going to pay for the baby?_ They were already having financial problems as it is, wouldn't adding another Weasley just be adding to the problems? Ron looked around; he could see Ginny, Fred and George nodding their heads at him, telling him to just leave the question.

"Umm…never mind." Ron finished dully.

"What's she playing at having another one?"

"Ron, just shut up and leave mum alone."

"Do you really think she could have another one Ginny? Like Fred said earlier, at _this point_? Fred you agree with me don't you?"

"Stop being such a prick Ron"

"But Fred, you said it yourself"

"Yeah, but I can say it"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you can't say it Ronald…it was said pretty simply"

"Oh, shut up George."

It was later in the afternoon. The Weasley children were upstairs in the attic discussing the matters that their dear mother felt unnecessary to discuss. The summer heat was pouring in from one of the holes on the roof, beating the already heated discussion.

"Well what am I suppose to tell everyone? How can I tell Harry and Hermione this, its so embarrassing"

"Oh shut up Ron, you're not the one that's pregnant; I don't know why you're acting like such a girl, why are worrying so much?" Ginny replied smartly.

"You just—you don't know anything Ginny. People at school already say things about mum." It was partly true; there was _one_ person in Ron's mind while he was saying this.

"You need to stop worrying about every little that Malfoy says to you Ron."

"I was hardly even thinking of Malfoy thank you very much."

"I've got better things to do than this, so I'm off" Ginny tiredly exclaimed.

Ginny stormed off. She was so mad at Ron. She hated Ron for saying all that stuff, she was so close to cursing him with her famous bat bogey hex, but she really hated Ron because all the stuff he said was true. No matter how mean spirited or cruel hearted the words Ron said in that argument, they were pretty much all true. _But,_ she thought, _my parents can do anything they want to._

"Ugh" She involuntarily said out loud as that thought drifted in her mind. "Bad mental images." She murmured off to her bedroom, disgusted with what she had just thought.

_Harry,_

_Got some big news to tell you. I'm telling Hermione too…so don't get any weird thoughts._

_My mum's pregnant…yeah weird I know. I know you're just laughing as you read this, but I'm serious._

_She is._

_Ron_

He re read it a good 10 times before Ron decided to crumple it up and throw away the note.

"I'll just tell them in person…"

He was really worried with what Harry and Hermione were going to say when he told them. He was just worried what people would say when they heard. He could just hear Malfoy's evil laughter ringing in his head.

"_What? Another one? You've got to be joking me Weasley. Isn't there enough Weasleys befouling the world already?" _

Yeah, that's what Malfoy would say to him. Except probably not with using the word befouling, that was probably to smart for Malfoy anyways, he didn't even know where he got that word from, he wasn't even smart enough to use it.

It was probably what Malfoy would say if he had Hermione's brain.

Eww, Hermione and Malfoy.

"What am I saying? I'm just rambling, I must be tired."

He took a look at the clock to see that it said 12:00. He drifted off to sleep having the most bizarre, not to mention scariest, dream he had ever had.

_Ron woke up, he was in a room at St Mungos, lying on a bed. Everything looked fuzzy, but as his sight cleared up he saw that there were people around him. They were looking at him funny. _

"_Hey Harry. What am I doing here?"_

_Harry just looked at him, lying on the bed. "Why am I at St Mungos, I feel fine!" Harry gave him a puzzled and scared look._

"_He doesn't remember what he's doing here, Mrs. Weasley." He looked and saw his mum standing next to Harry, crying while his dad was trying to comfort her, everyone was looking at him with a look of concern and panic. _

"_Harry! Why am I here? Where's Hermione?" And then he turned around and saw Hermione, but she …she was—_

"_What ARE YOU DOING? You're KISSING MALFOY?" Ron was mad. He was furious, he wanted to give Malfoy a punch. He also wanted to give Hermione a punch for kissing Malfoy, especially while he was lying at the hospital—which, he still did not know the reason why. He tried to get up. But he stopped immediately. It seemed that his upper torso could get up fine, but he couldn't move anything below his chest. _

"_Ron! Stop moving, you'll hurt it!" _

"_HURT WHA…" He looked down._

_His belly was bulging in a most peculiar way…it took him a while to register exactly what he was seeing…_

"_WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"Ron? Ron? RON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron was still screaming from his horrifying dream. Ginny was standing besides him, apparently slapping him to wake him from his dream.

"Ron! Shut up okay. It was just a dream."

Ron looked down, and saw his flat stomach. He sighed in relief and massaged it. "Ah, not…pregnant…good."

"What!" Ginny yelled. He looked around him, he was now fully awake. He now saw that his whole family was standing around his bed.

"You had a dream that you were…"

"Ron, mate, I think you don't have to worry about anything here." George said with an amused look on his face.

Actually, he was laughing. Everyone was laughing. At him.

"Ugh, you're never going to let me forget this, are you?" He said and buried himself under the covers, trying to drone out the noise of his family's laughter.


End file.
